Time
by LoveAnimeFiction
Summary: Zelda, the princess; Ganondorf, the knight; Link, the forest-child. Three people are chosen to complete a mission across time and space. An unknown enemy lurks in the shadows, waiting for the right time to strike. This story is brought to you by the original writer, my hubby. :)
1. Prologue

Me: Hi everyone! Surprise! I have another story for you! My fiancé (love you, hun :)) has started writing again and I thought about sharing his work with you guys!

*Zelda and Link gather closely, excitement on their faces. Ganondorf is seen standing off in the shadows, watching from a distance*

M: This story features one of his favorite games, The Ocarina of Time, with his favorite characters. So, who wants to start the story?

*Zelda raises her hand as Link shrugs his shoulders; Ganondorf just ignores our conversation altogether.*

M: Alright! Here we go! We don't own the characters of **Legend of Zelda** or **The Ocarina of Time**.  
>_<p>

Prologue

_In a land of mystic and wonder stood a castle stories high with many leagues of land to it, we have a young princess. She had long blond hair elegant and fair semi tan skin, slim features and was draped in a long dress, down to her ankles. Innocent and caring, the princess stood at her window in the top tower of the castle. She was watching over her land that had areas of difference. To the north there was a lake and mountains rose to the east. Wastelands covered the western part of the land and to the south trees covered the area. Light rose from the eastern side of the land showing all the leagues of wonder as the shadow of darkness fades._

This princess' room was filled with art that was made by her and music has been scrawled all over the papers on the desk in the center of the room. There were banners of her land that hung on her walls showing three triangles attached tip to tip one on top and two on bottom.

She watched out the window with a wonder of what will happen to the land when she becomes queen. Dreaming of making the land a fair and peaceful place, she just watched. In the distance there was a dark figure in a black cloak that was coming on a black horse. The princess had a bad feeling and went down the spiral staircase of her tower and went to the throne room. This room was very large as big as a football field long and as wide as one. Pillars filled the room in straight lines twenty feet apart. At the end of the room sat a throne with a middle aged man, balding and more on the pudgy side. He was wearing a red and white royal tunic with a golden glistening crown on his head. Banners with the same symbol hung on either side of the man and red carpet led from the door to the throne between the pillars.

The young child princess ran to the king and mumbled in a frightened tone, "Father, there is a man on a black horse coming. I'm afraid that he is going to hurt us."

As the man listened he straightened up in his throne blinked his eyes and told his daughter, "Peace my dear Zelda, there is no one to hurt us."

"But father… he is filled with darkness." Zelda always had a different look at the world. She could tell the desires of men, and she felt different than any other in her kingdom that she has met. She felt that part of her still lies dormant. Her father always told her it was her childish thoughts. It would go away in time. She knew differently, she always knew she was special.

"There, there, daughter, I will speak to this man. You should go play in the garden." She felt uneasy about what was going on, but her father is the king and he knows what is best… even if he isn't for sure.

The man on the black horse reached the courtyard that was bigger than the throne room with wide open space. Zelda was to the east side of the castle in the garden tending to her roses, but she always tried to keep a close eye of what was going on. She heard the man's voice that was deep and fearsome, "My king, I am here from the Gerudo desert. I am here to ask for your help."

"What is the problem that needs to be addressed?" asked the king cautious but curious. He was always keeping a watchful eye on the Gerudo man. Zelda's warning made him uneasy about the man. This land is the king's though and if there is a problem in his land he must look into it.

"The prison is losing control of the prisoners. We need your help to subdue them before it gets controlled by thieves and cut throats."

"What is your position in the prison? I do not remember appointing you," said the king with a cautious eye.

"I am one of the guards. I was appointed long ago and I have been watched by your captain for two years now."

"So Captain Nabooru oversaw your duty… I see." The balding man rubbed his chin and then he asked, "What is your name knight?"

"Ganondorf, my lord," the Gerudo man bowed lower to the ground and said, "We must hurry my lord. Time is being wasted."

"Yes, yes, okay we will set out at once." The king called over one of his servants and told them to rally the army. They are going to defend their prison. Zelda watched the conversation and noticed a smirk on Ganondorf's lips. She wanted to talk to her father but she couldn't risk it. Instead, she called an old friend of hers with a trill of a whistle. A large owl landed close to her but out of sight.

"Yoooouuuu need something my princess?" the owl asked with a who.

"Yes, I need you to find someone to save my father and to save the land of Hyrule."

"As yooouuuu wish my princess." The owl flew off and went to search for help and as the army was being prepped she went back to her room and prepared a note and with it was notes to her family song.

_  
>Me: So, what did you guys think?<p>

*Zelda applauses as Link nods his head in approval. Ganondorf is seen whittling a twig*

M: I'm going to take that as a "Please continue!". All righty, if you, the beloved readers, would be so kind as to leave a review and let us know what you think, it would be greatly appreciated. See you soon!

*Link and Zelda wave as Ganondorf gives the two-finger salute*


	2. Chapter 1

**Time, Chapter 1**

Me: Greetings, loyal readers!

*Zelda waves gracefully as Link nods and Ganondorf studies the twig he's been wedeling*

M: Who's ready for some more action and adventure?

*Zelda nods excitedly, while sitting in a patch of daisies. Link leans against a nearby cedar tree, preparing for the story to start. Ganondorf moves closer…by a foot.*

M: Alright! Let the story begin! We do not own Legend of Zelda or its characters.

* * *

><p>Impa was still in her teens, she was young in the eyes of the Sheikah. The Sheikah were born to be the guardians of the Royal Family. Her Training had been fierce but satisfying. She was talented and strong. Her mental capacity was smarter than most and she was quick. The training she has gone through taught her to be swift and move like a shadow. Here in Kakariko Village she was summoned.<p>

A mysterious owl flew to her training ground that day and landed on a practice doll that Impa was practicing with. Before she finished her strike to the doll she held herself then relaxed, "So is the family in need of my guardianship?" she asked in a cool misty tone.

"I have been sent by the princess tooooo summon help in Hyrule. The land is being attacked and Zelda is in need of help," said the owl tilting and turning its head.

"I see… Well I will be there in a flash… Also I have news that an orphan is being brought up with the Kokiri. Rumors suggest that boy doesn't have a fairy and he could be one of the goddesses chosen. This boy may be able to help." Before the owl could reply there was a flash of bright light and the Sheikah was gone.

Well Kaepora Gaebora was quite curious of this little boy supposedly being chosen as one of the goddesses champions. He went to go check it out, flying over the mountains heading toward the forest. In the distance he saw the army build up its ranks and now is getting ready to march toward the desert. Kaepora was wise enough to know that the battle is going to start a change for Hyrule. Even if he didn't know what would happen. The owl made a hoot and went to talk to the guardian of the forest, The Deku Tree.

The Tree wasn't very hard to find as the owl flew in the direction of a tree bigger than all of the others. It stood tall and strong over the forest bathing it with its soothing shadow. Landing on one of the trees in front of The Deku Tree Kaepora prepared a respectful gesture. The land around the tree was open with green grass and inviting animals. Leaves fell off of the trees as the fall air started to blow across the branches. Then there was a shiver and the tree spoke, "What is it? Why do you disturb my slumber?"

"My lordship, there is a roooomer around that yooooouuuu are harboring a child with no fairy." Kaepora bowed respectfully. "It is said that he does not belong with the Koooookiri."

"I have wondered the same thing my old friend. A fairy has not yet found him and he ages differently than the others. This boy was not originally born of this forest like the others. The Kokiri don't treat him the same."

"I see, it is said that he has been chosen by the goddesses to be a champion, but he is just a boy."

"This boy has always been a tough one. One of his closest friends, Saria, sometimes finds herself in trouble and he shows a great amount of strength of courage. He faces the odds no matter what happens to himself."

"I see… well can you send him toward the castle then?"

"I will, and I believe in this boy."

"That is yet to be seen. Thank you for this honor, my Lord Deku." Kaepora left and flew back toward the castle.

Navi was a fairy she was small agile and very smart. She was summoned by the great Deku tree earlier. Fear rose in her as she headed toward the tree. Her liking of the Kokiri was very little and she wanted to have nothing to do with them but when the Great Deku Tree calls a fairy must answer. The respect is too much to avoid it.

"Navi I have an opportunity for you to help out in the land," The Deku Tree told her. "I understand that you are no great fan of the Kokiri children of the forest, but there is one that is different. This boy may be able to help heal this land. He needs your guidance and friendship."

"I will not have anything to do with the Kokiri they are devious and childish," said Navi in a higher tone that semi trilled.

"You are right with that," The Tree chuckled, "but have you noticed that there is one of the children is different. Always wanting to be the hero facing trouble without a second glance, this boy is not of this forest and I need you to help guide him."

"Do I have to like it?" asked the fairy reluctant to having to do this.

"No, you don't have to like it but it will be a long journey either way."

"Great… Ok I'll go talk to this boy."

"Good, you will find him at the far end of the village in a tree house sleeping, and one more thing his name is Link."

Navi flew through the forest into the village of the meddlesome children and weaved through the obstacles that the Kokiri made. She sometimes bumped into things but she eventually reached the house where Link was. Zooming into the door of rags Navi entered a small circular room with a young boy wearing a green tunic at the other end. The fairy reached the boy and tried to wake him up. Yelling in his ear flying around him and nudging him didn't do much. All Link did was groan and tried swatting at her as he rolled over to get comfortable. She growled and muttered, "Those dang kids… Always a pain…" Taking a relaxing breath she ran into him with all of the force her little body could muster. The nudge nearly knocked Link out of his bed as he groaned waking up.

Link stretched and sat up on his little wooden bed with grass. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Looking at Navi he blinked and nodded to her. There was no fear in his eyes only wonder and excitement. _A fairy, here to be my friend? Now this is exciting, _Link thought. He has always been the silent type. Talking was never the boy's strong suit but he knew how to talk. His attitude had always been either listening in curiosity or action.

"Hi I am Navi and I need to take you to the Deku Tree. It is of major importance." Link nodded and got up out of his bed and walked to the door. He went passed the rags of a door and started his grand adventure.

* * *

><p>M: Well? How was it? Was it ok?<p>

*Zelda claps her fingers daintily, Link strokes his chin in curiosity, and Ganondorf is seen throwing away the stick and begins polishing his sword.*

M: What do you readers think? Let us know your thoughts! We'd greatly appreciate it!*smile*


	3. Chapter 2

**Time, Chapter 2**

Navi*seen fluttering around my and Link's head*: Hey!

Me: Hey there, everybody! It's time for another chapter!

N: Hey! Listen!

M*ignoring the little fairy*: Are you enjoying it so far?

*Link is seen nodding excitedly*

N: Hey!

M*eyebrow twitches*: We hope so!

N: Listen!

M: Enjoy! We-

N: HEY!

M*glaring at the ever verbal fairy*: We don't own the rights to **Ocarina of Time **or **The Legend of Zelda!**

* * *

><p>On the outside of the door shown the full forest of the Kokiri and Link smiled. He reached the edge of the tree house he was living in and got ready to jump off. "Link?! What are you doing there is a latter right beside you!" Navi said with a fearful trill, "Hey Link listen." The young boy ignored the scared fairy and jumped off. He landed on the ground and rolled to keep himself from getting hurt. Navi reached him and nudged him in the back of the head. "Yup, the Deku Tree was right you do always face trouble with no worries. At this rate this boy is going to kill me…" Link was running off as the fairy was talking and she followed calling out for him to wait.<p>

As he was running he met up with his friend Saria. She was the closest friend he has ever had and he always treated her with friendship and respect. "Hi Link! How is it going?" asked Saria as she hugged him.

"Hiya," said Link as he hugged back and she joined their little trip to the Deku Tree.

"So you are going to see the Deku Tree, since a fairy has come to you. I have always known that you would eventually leave this forest. You have never been fully apart of the Kokiri. Hey Link?" He turned to her as she looked at him with hopeful eyes. "You will always be my friend right?" Link nodded and smiled. They reached the entrance to the passage of the Tree but it was being guarded by one of the Kokiri, Mido. This Kokiri boy has always been tough on Link since he is the "boss" of the Kokiri. He would always bully Link and force him into trouble. Mido never really thought Link was a part of the forest, anyway. After around ten years Link has grown and changed and Mido noticed.

"Hey little Link, what kind of whooping should I give you this time?" Link growled in frustration and nearly got ready to push the "boss" out of the way.

Saria jumped in between the two boys before they got into a fight. "Link has been summoned to meet with the Deku Tree."

"Good for him but I'm not going to allow him to meet with the tree without anything to defend himself with."

"I have been told by the Deku Tree himself to guide Link," said Navi with confidence.

"Do I care?" asked Mido. Link was getting ready to attack the Kokiri boy but Saria noticed. She went to the angry boy and told him to go buy a shield. Then to find the Kokiri sword near the edge of the village, he nodded to her and left to find some rupees.

With Navi following him, Link ran around the village throwing rocks (One of his favorite things to do.) and running through grass hopping he could find some money. He was surprised how many rupees that people lose because he had found enough to buy a deku shield. "How convenient that you have found enough rupees for this," the fairy said teasingly. Link smiled and shook his head, _that is what I was thinking, _he thought. He bought the shield and put it on his back as he went to find the kokiri sword.

He reached an area near the entrance of the forest and found a hole only a kid could fit through. Laying down on the ground and crawling as flat as he could. He entered the hole it was quite the crawl as he got so muddied up he blended in. As he reached the other side of the wall, he had to dodge out of the way of falling objects and cut through a maze of grass and trees. After a few minutes of dodging and finding his way around he reached a chest that was sitting on a tree stump in an open area. "So, I guess this is what you are looking for?" asked Navi as Link neared the chest. Cautious of his surroundings and as he stood on top of the stump with the chest something snapped above him.

_Here we go again…_ he thought and dodged out of the way with a roll. A bolder the size of a bear nearly fell on him and started rolling. He ran around the rolling bolder and watched it pass him. Leaving out a sigh of relief he went over to the chest again and opened it. Odd music surrounded him as he opened the chest and looked at what was in the chest shining. He picked up the little dagger of a sword and raised it up in the air with excitement.

Navi just kind of shook her shining head and mumbled, "Kids… always excited about something." Link put the sheath on his back underneath the shield and put the sword in it. "Listen, Link, the Deku Tree is waiting for us and I fear that something is going on and we need to hurry." Link nodded in silence, and ran through the path of the area back to the hole and crawled. Reaching Mido and Saria, Link showed the tough guy of a Kokiri his arsenal.

"Well, well, I'm surprised to see you here so soon. I didn't think a little twerp like you would get a shield and even more so a sword." Link put his hand on the sword's hilt gesturing that he was in no mood to lollygag.

"Link, put that sword down," said Saria calmly as she touched his shoulder. The boy relaxed and looked at Mido. Saria glared at the "Boss" and told him to keep his promise. Mido was quite fond of Saria and he was scared of those piercing eyes. He let Link and Navi through but he would not let Saria join them.

"Don't come to me when you are too hurt to continue, Link," said Mido.

"Be Careful!" hollered Saria with a wave. Link looked back and nodded. He continued on toward the Deku Tree.

* * *

><p>Navi*seen fluttering around our heads*: Listen!<p>

Me: So how was it?

N: Hey! Listen!

*Link covers his ears*

M*eyebrow twitches even more*: Are you enjoying it so far?

N: Hey!

*Link is seen nodding excitedly, eyes following the little fairy's movements*

N: Hey!

M*hands ball into fists*: Awesome! We'll see you next time!

N: HEY!


End file.
